Fluid distribution manifold system incorporating one or more check valves between a fluid inlet and a plurality of fluid outlets are known in the art. Thus, when a fluid under pressure is applied to the inlet, fluid will flow under uniform pressure to all components connected to the outlets. When the pressure at the inlet is released, it is sometimes possible that some fluid will leak from a non-restricted or partially obstructed outlet. As is well known, check valves are formed with one inlet for receiving fluid, one outlet for delivering fluid and a movable valve member disposed in a passage connecting the inlet and outlet. The valve member is arranged to permit fluid flow in one direction only. Conventional distribution systems, each outlet must be fitted with a check valve to permit to permit fluid flow from the inlet(s) to the outlets. Should an outlet not be fitted with a check valve, all of the fluid in the system will ultimately escape. Accordingly, there is a need for a fluid distribution manifold system which overcomes this problem.